Melodies
by Eleria-chan
Summary: In which Yellow found out that Lance plays the piano. Grantedshipping. One shot.


**Melodies**

**In which Yellow found out that Lance plays the piano. Grantedshipping. One shot.**

The grand piano was white and huge, covered with dust and stained with what Yellow thought to be dirt and mud. It was made out of a fine and sturdy material, yet on further inspection, Yellow noticed splinters of wood sticking out here and there.

Curiously, she sat on the white chair placed before the piano and pressed one of the keys. The musical note that resounded through the storage room was weak, and she wondered if this piano was already broken. Chuchu jumped up to her shoulder and pressed the key, with no luck of producing a beautiful note.

"What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly resounded.

Yellow turned her attention to the entrance, and found her boyfriend standing at the door. He leaned against the frame, holding a finely made pipe in his hand as he observed her and the piano. Lance never expressed much facially, but the aura that he gives off is always a precise indicator of his mood. This time, Yellow noticed that he looked especially... irritated.

"I was looking for Chuchu when I found this storage," she replied, unable to keep the concern out of her voice. "I got curious..."

Sensing the concern, Lance inhaled and relaxed, before walking over to the piano. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes mysteriously filled with sadness. There was a moment of silence as he stared, but then he finally said, "They said... My mother used to play..."

Yellow quickly looked up at him. She said nothing as she observed the grief in him.

He nudged her, "Gimme some space..." and she scooted over. They both sat side by side before the piano. After a few moment of silence, he placed his pipe away, and rested his fingers on the keys. "I can't really remember her... But I do believe she used to play wonderfully..."

He pressed the key, and Yellow was nonetheless surprised to hear the powerful tone it produced. She looked at him, and found the sadness and grief replaced with a gentle serenity that she had never seen in him before. She can only stared in amazement and wonder.

The music began to get faster, his fingers, for the first time, looked so graceful as it moves across the set of keys. The melody that resounded throughout the abandoned room touched the soul of everyone listening to it. Chuchu purred happily as she swayed from side to side in a hypnotized trance. Yellow can't help herself either.

It didn't end for long though, the music dramatically fades, and it finally ended with one last note that echoed longer than the other.

"That was amazing," she told him in awe, "Beautiful! I didn't know you can play!"

He picked up his pipe and stuck the end into his mouth. "This place..." he said as his eyes wandered through the worn out ceiling and eroded beams, "Is the only place where I allow myself to remember her... It was pointless though, I have no memory of her." He let out a small sigh, "I was naive and full of sentiments..."

Yellow barely know what to say. She grew up with no parents, but uncle Wilton was the best she could ever asked for. Her uncle treated her nicely, he taught her love for Pokemon and others as well. He never allowed her to miss her parents. On the other hand, Lance grew up with an ambitious grandfather who wanted to turn him into a machine of destruction. She understood that he must have felt very lonely, but there's nothing she can come up with to comfort him.

"You're... Not naive," Yellow finally said, the words flowing out without even her knowing, "You just missed your mother. It's not something you should be ashamed of..." she paused as she stared at the white and black keys, "Sometimes I like to think about my mother too."

Lance smirked, "Is that so?"

Yellow glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, "So, who taught you to play?"

"It's..." he hesitated, "Not important... Come on, let's get out of here... Clair's cooking lunch."

Yellow nodded, and walked out of the room. Lance followed, and he was about to close the door behind him., but then, he paused for a moment and stared at the piano, before muttering under his breath, "Do you like her, mom?"

He waited for a second or two, before finally closing the door shut.

As he walked away, he could hear a faint melody ringing through the air.

Yellow abruptly stopped and turned around to look at the storage room again. She glanced at him and asked, "Do you hear that...?"

"Hear what?"

She paused for a moment, but then shook her head, "Nothing... Must have been my imagination..." she concluded and proceeded on her way.

Lance looked back over his shoulder, and smiled.

"Yeah, I like her too..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I was listening to 'A River Flows in You' by Yiruma when I wrote this fic. An amazingly beautiful music, it inspired me to write this and to start playing the piano as well. Sadly, good piano cost a lot of money...**

**The ending was kind of cryptic, I guess... But I'll entertain the idea that the dead always stay by you side at any day. **

**Please Comment, Critic and Review!**

**With love, **

**Eleria-chan.**


End file.
